<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Футболки и пижамы by stary_melnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128924">Футболки и пижамы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik'>stary_melnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наличие поношенной футболки с именем твоего постоянного похитителя, как правило, приводит к неловким вопросам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Футболки и пижамы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131430">T-Shirts &amp; PJs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akindofmerrywar/pseuds/akindofmerrywar">akindofmerrywar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Роксана рухнула на кровать.</p>
<p>Боже, это был трудный день.</p>
<p>Из-за какой-то сенсационной истории, связанной с предстоящими выборами в городской совет, она до двух часов ночи пробыла в избирательном участке. Она добралась до постели только в половину третьего, но не прошло и четырёх часов, как её сон грубо прервал истеричный звонок начальника, умоляющего вернуться обратно. Она пыталась спорить, но он настаивал, что только Роксана была сейчас свободна, потому что Ник заболел, у Натали на весь день назначены встречи, и, пожалуйста, Роксана, у нас остались только стажёры!</p>
<p>Так что пришлось снова одеться и тащиться в студию, где в тщетной попытке проснуться она за утро выпила почти столько же кофе, сколько весила сама.</p>
<p>Грэг соизволил отпустить её лишь после двенадцатичасовых новостей. Она смутно помнила, как добралась до дома, и вместо обеда решила сразу пойти спать.</p>
<p>Ей нужно было вздремнуть. Хорошенько вздремнуть, больше ни на что не отвлекаясь. Роксана стянула с себя костюм, умудрилась смыть макияж и достала из-под подушки пижаму.</p>
<p>Пижама, возможно, не то слово, которым стоило бы охарактеризовать эту вещь.</p>
<p>Этой огромной футболке было уже несколько лет, но избавиться от неё у Роксаны рука не поднималась. Несколько раз, когда кто-то оставался в гостях, ей приходилось прятать футболку между спинкой кровати и матрасом, чтобы избежать неловких вопросов.</p>
<p>Потому что наличие поношенной футболки с именем твоего постоянного похитителя закономерно приведёт к неловким вопросам.</p>
<p>Футболка была частью одного из первых грандиозных шоу Мегамозга. Он, Прислужник и толпа умботов захватили сцену на масштабном рок-концерте в «Метро-Сити Арена». До сих пор это нападение считалось самым крупным в карьере Мегамозга — только лишь из-за собранной «массовки» в двадцать тысяч человек.</p>
<p>Он тогда выложился по полной. Пока охваченная паникой толпа не знала, куда деться, Мегамозг каким-то образом заменил всю брендированную продукцию рок-концерта на свою собственную. Все старые вещи будто сквозь землю провалились, и на их месте запестрели новые…</p>
<p>Роксана предположила, что он их сделал сам или, возможно, запустил массовое производство совместно с какой-нибудь фирмой, не заботящейся о том, откуда берутся деньги. Тогда он ещё не создал свой постоянный логотип, и рисунок отличался от того, что Мегамозг использовал сейчас. Но для Роксаны футболка стала своего рода сувениром.</p>
<p>Этот концерт, думалось Роксане, был гениальным ходом Мегамозга — будь это любое другое массовое мероприятие, зрители были бы в отчаянии. Но, боже, Мегамозг так заводил толпу. И им это нравилось. Как только стало ясно, что правоохранительные органы собрались изъять футболки, люди начали за них драться. Сегодня эти футболки ценились на вес золота. Полиция уничтожила многие — столько, сколько удалось найти, но несколько штук при большом желании до сих пор можно было откопать где-нибудь на чёрном рынке.</p>
<p>У Роксаны было две. Она относилась к этому как к преимуществу постоянной жертвы.</p>
<p>Первую ей дал сам Мегамозг, заставив надеть во время похищения. Он так настаивал. Ей стоило отказаться. На самом деле, она абсолютно точно могла бы отказать ему, потому что была уверена, что он никогда не поднимет на неё руку для того, чтобы заставить сделать что-то против воли. Но её так притягивали его энтузиазм, дерзкий план и, наверное, в первую очередь возможность досадить Уэйну — то мероприятие проходило около двух лет назад, они уже год как якобы встречались, и Роксане их фиктивные отношения порядком надоели.</p>
<p>Вторую удалось стянуть после того, как Уэйн её освободил. Вокруг стояли пушки с футболками. Пушки с футболками! Невероятная самонадеянность того плана даже сейчас приводила Роксану в восторг. Они стреляли футболками в толпу, и Роксана сумела поймать одну из них. Повинуясь хаосу, что царил вокруг, она не придумала ничего лучше, чем натянуть её поверх той, что уже носила. Вторая футболка была огромной, но Роксане не хотелось привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, пытаясь отыскать свой размер. Она старалась держаться как можно дальше от центра событий, и когда Уэйн тем же вечером проводил её до квартиры, Роксана, сославшись на головную боль, сразу же выпроводила его, чтобы не слонялся вокруг. Она знала, что если пройдёт достаточно времени, он вспомнит, что должен уничтожить все футболки, и заставит Роксану отдать их. Она не могла так рисковать.</p>
<p>Она бросила обе футболки в корзину для белья и на следующее же утро вручную выстирала их в раковине. Когда она развешивала их над ванной — потому что вешать такие футболки на балконе было бы просто глупо, — она заметила, что у них имелись небольшие этикетки, поясняющие, что их можно без вреда стирать в стиральной машине. Роксана была шокирована такой предусмотрительностью, но не удивлена.</p>
<p>Та футболка, что была поменьше, постоянно находилась в одном из ящиков комода. Роксана вроде как берегла её для особого случая, хотя и не представляла пока, для какого. Возможно, она смогла бы носить её, если когда-нибудь переедет из Метро-Сити, или, что менее вероятно, если Мегамозг перестанет сражаться на стороне зла, она бы повесила её в рамку.</p>
<p>А большая… что же, большая уже на протяжении двух лет служила ей пижамой.</p>
<p>Роксана надела футболку. Из-за постоянных стирок ткань стала очень мягкой, от неё пахло сном и немного — потом. Футболка была такой огромной, что прикрывала ноги ровно настолько, чтобы это считалось приличным.</p>
<p>Роксана зевнула.</p>
<p>Наконец она скользнула обратно в кровать, свернулась калачиком, накрылась одеялом и закрыла глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Где-то очень далеко что-то разбилось. Роксана, всё ещё в полусонном состоянии открыла глаза. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где она вообще находится.</p>
<p>Она перевернулась на бок и, взяв телефон, разочарованно застонала. Едва минуло два часа дня — она не проспала и получаса.</p>
<p>Ещё один громкий звук. Теперь сомнений не было — это ей не приснилось. Чёрт.</p>
<p>Роксана откинула одеяло и резко села в кровати. Голова закружилась. Наверняка она просто забыла закрыть окно, что случалось довольно часто в те дни, когда она возвращалась домой в неурочное время. Вздохнув, она встала, слегка покачнулась и, не потрудившись накинуть что-нибудь поверх футболки, начала спускаться: сейчас она разберётся с тем, что там упало, и выпьет стакан воды, чтобы немного привести в порядок голову.</p>
<p>На лестнице ощущался лёгкий сквозняк. Чёрт, она точно забыла закрыть окно, а может, оставила открытыми и двери патио. Повезло ещё, что не шёл дождь.</p>
<p>Взъерошив спутанные после сна короткие волосы, Роксана зашла в гостиную.</p>
<p>Там прямо напротив того, что ранее было милой вазой с особенно прекрасными цветами, стоял Мегамозг. У его ног медленно растекалась лужа воды, а в ней как маленькие острова лежали осколки стекла. В руках Мегамозга печально поникли лилии.</p>
<p>Роксана замерла. Мегамозг посмотрел наверх. За одно короткое мгновение он обвёл её взглядом с ног до головы. И тут она вспомнила, во что была одета.</p>
<p>Мегамозг открыл рот.</p>
<p>В голове Роксаны пронеслась дюжина вариантов развития событий. На один короткий миг её охватила паника, но в следующее мгновение она с удивлением обнаружила, что слишком устала, чтобы и в самом деле беспокоиться.</p>
<p>Прежде, чем Мегамозг что-либо сказал, она произнесла:</p>
<p>— Я возвращаюсь обратно в кровать, — спросонья её голос слегка охрип. — К тому времени, как я проснусь, хочу, чтобы всё было чисто.</p>
<p>Она развернулась на пятках, поднялась наверх, захлопнула за собой дверь и лениво растянулась на матрасе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Роксана проснулась три часа спустя. Ей снилось что-то странное — результат, как она думала, слишком короткого сна и того стресса, который она испытывала по вине Грэга всё утро. Картинки сливались одна с другой, и тем не менее кое-что выделялось — что-то разбилось, а Мегамозг стоял рядом. Роксана нахмурилась, потёрла глаза и попыталась вспомнить что-нибудь ещё.</p>
<p>Он принёс ей цветы? Это был очень странный сон, хотя и не первые грёзы о нём.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, она поёрзала на кровати. Она знала, что нужно вставать, или её график сна полетит ко всем чертям. Роксана влезла в тапочки и медленно побрела вниз.</p>
<p>Она вошла в гостиную и моргнула. Что-то было… не так.</p>
<p>Взгляд упал на кофейный столик. На нём стояла керамическая ваза с цветами — точнее, она была полна поразительно синих роз. Но… её обычная ваза была стеклянной, и, насколько она помнила, в ней стояли лилии, которые Уэйн ей…</p>
<p>Ох, чёрт. Это был не сон. Это был не сон!</p>
<p>Она сделала осторожный шаг вперёд, опасаясь того, что Мегамозг выпрыгнет из-за дивана и накинет ей мешок на голову. Но ничего не случилось.</p>
<p>Рядом с вазой лежала визитка, на которой аккуратным почерком было выведено: «Прости за вазу. Попробуем снова на следующей неделе? — М.»</p>
<p>В животе у Роксаны что-то ёкнуло. Она вновь взглянула на розы, которые невозмутимо стояли на столе так, будто там им самое место. Они и правда были невероятно синими. Ей стало интересно, где он их нашёл или как смог вырастить.</p>
<p>Роксана повертела карточку в руках, провела пальцами по мягкому текстурированному картону. На другой стороне тоже было что-то написано.</p>
<p>Пришлось подавить удивлённый тихий вздох, готовый сорваться с губ.</p>
<p>«Классная пижама».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131430 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>